Vengeance of Anatherin
by CrashedmyHarley
Summary: When her brother was killed in battle, Ly'syn became a warrior to avenge his death. However, she didn't know she was fighting for a lie. She finds that rebelling against two factions can be deadly, especially when everyone wants you dead.
1. Introduction

YES IT IS I! KJ! I can't believe you guys came here! What a mistake! oh well, now I can torture you all with my ficcy of randomness! Ok, now this is my first wow fanfic so... yea, understand that please XP Now, before there's any confusion

Ly'syn: Main Chick she's a nightelf. I'll give a link to her piccy when I actually put it on the net.

Anatherin: Main Chicky's big bro. He's 56.

Now I shall define my idea of immortal. These nightelves ARE immortal in my story, but that doesn't mean they're gods. They aren't. Their bodies aren't built to age to death, but they can still be killed by being stabbed, squashed, burned, and even poisoned if it's potent enough. Now, there is one more thing people may be confused about but I think you can pretty much figure it out yourselves. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

--- --- --- --- --- ---

**Introduction**

"Anatherin!" I yelled. "Anatherin!" I ran up the tall ramp of Aldrassil, searching for my brother to show him the frog I revived with my priestly powers. I searched everywhere until I came to the graveyard. He was placing flowers at the foot of one of the newer additions...

"Ly'syn," he called to me gently. He knelt down, his arm outstretched for me to come. As I walked over, I could see his golden eyes glaze over.

"Anather-?"

"Ly'syn... It is a great honor to die in battle, but it is a great loss to those who live. This loss motivates the living to avenge their fallen comrads. To succeed in such vengence is also a great honor. Do you understand?"

I bowed my head slightly, releasing the frog in my light purple hands. He was explaining why he did this, why he fought. It was no longer to fight for what ever the allaince wanted, but to fight for everyone who died. In my young age, I didn't quite understand, but I knew he really wanted me to.

"Rin..." I said. "I will the greatest priest ever and help you fight." This made him smile.

"I know you will." He kissed my forehead and mounted his tiger. "Ly'syn," he called, "continue saving frogs." He pulled up his dark blue hair into a pony tail and waved a light purple hand before setting off to Darnassus to meet with the other warriors. This would be just one more battle in our ongoing war against the horde. At least, I thought it would be just another battle...

-----------------

One year later, when I was eleven, our warriors returned from the battle of Warsung Gulch. The handful that survived laid the dead, covered in white vinal, down around the pond in the Temple of Elune. Immediatly I began searching for Anatherin. When I could not find him, I tugged on the Arch Druid's robe.

"Where is my brother?" I asked him. His face saddened, not a good sign for me. He led me to one of the vinal covered corpses. "No... no..." I chanted. He pulled the vinal back, revealing my brother's pale face. "NO!" I screamed. I tried reviving him. I tried endlessly. "NO!" I screamed, over and over again. "Anatherin! ANATHERIN!" Tears clouded my vision, but I continued on. Eventually the high priestess pulled me away as two men lifted my brother's lifeless body and took him away to be buried.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" I struggled against the priestess's grip. "DON'T TOUCH HIM! HE'S NOT DEAD!"

--------------

It is a great honor to die in battle, my brother had said. But to avenge the deaths is a great honor as well. And avenge him I would.

------------

CmH

How was it? If I misspelled anything, sorry .;; The next chapter will be much longer, this was just the intro. Oh, and there will be a comical character aswell. ENJOY!


	2. Twenty Years Later

And welcome back WoW fans. Yes yes, I know the intro was uber short, but there's a reason it's the intro and not the first chappie . Now this is the first chappie. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, be warned, there is quite a bit of drinking in here, nothing uberly bad, just a lot of alcohol use. That will be not only for this chappie, but for the rest of the story. If you play WoW then you know ppl get drunk a lot there so expect it a lot here.

Also, there is a lil bit of pervetedness, not too much in this chappie, it will get worse later on, how much worse I cannot say, but right now it's barely considered inappropriate.

Think that's pretty much it. ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

**Twenty Years Later**

"Ly'syn, where are you going?" cried one of the little ones in Auberdine.

"To the Eastern Kingdoms," I said as I packed my spare axes, shields, and conjured bread.

"Why?"

"To train over there. They must have better trainers seeing as all of our goods ones have gone over there to fight."

"Are you going to fight aswell Ly'syn?" the little one asked with sadness in their voice.

"Yes," I said. "I will see the end of this war. I have to." I pulled my pack onto my back and set off to the docks to wait for the boat.

"You'll come back, won't you Ly'syn?"

This made me stop. Was I going to? "... I don't know..." I answered truthfully. Then I hopped onto the boat to Menthial Harbor.

I threw my pack onto one of the hamocks in the cabin, sitting on one of the tables near by to loosen my boots a little.

"Hey there pretty lady," a drunk palladin said to me. "Damn you're a sexy beast." I stood up, showing off my full height. He merely hiccuped and shrugged. "I like taller women."

"Be gone slime," I told him.He hiccuped again.

"I usually go by Tiras, but slime works too."

Rolling my eyes, I informed him he was drunk.

"Well, so I am." I rolled my eyes again and made my way to the upper deck. I jumped onto the transom and walked to the very tip of it like a cat. "You think I won't follow you?" he asked from behind me.

"It would be best if you didn't." I placed my hands on my hips and tilted my head to the side. "You're drunk."

"What, you think I'm gonna fall?" He seemed surprised I would think such a thing.

"I know you will."

He scoffed. "S'called balance."

"S'called gravity," I mimicked. "You're stumbling as we speak."

"Huh." He stepped up onto the wooden board and walked over to me with ease. He spun around and walked back, then walked up to me again. I was mystified.

"What?" I murmered.

"I think that's a foot in your mouth." And then he winked.

---------------------

"Tiras was it?" I asked the man as I set down my cup of tea. He smirked.

"You've got my name, but what's yours?" he asked.

"Ly'syn." The waitress placed a large mug of beer on the table for my new aquaintence. He thanked her and chugged half of it. How he could do such a thing was amazing. "Why do you drink so much?" I asked. He laughed.

"It's fun!" He smirked, then finished off his glass. I just rolled my silver eyes.

We made it to Menthial Harbor. I have never seen so many humans and dwarves, all of them drinking til they vomit. I found it repulsive, but they seemed to encourage it. And this Inn seemed to have an endless supply of the drink. A slam on the table brought me from my thoughts.

"Mm?"

"Have a drink," said Tiras, "You seem tense." I glanced at the large mug, slightly tempted to take a sip, but then I remembered his behavior on the boat.

"You're trying to get me drunk so you can get me in bed," I accused.

"It crossed my mind." Then he did his, I assumed, famous smirk.

"Valient effort for being so drunk, but you have failed." Then I stood and waled swiftly from the Inn. Outside was even more... bizarre. There were women dancing for money, drunken dwarves dueling, male humans telling jokes that only a drunk mind could understand, and a bunch of gryphens surrounding a dwarf in red armor.

Seeing as the gryphens were probably the only other creatures _not_ drunk here, they appealed to me. I walked over to the beasts and laid a light purple hand on one of their heads.

"Ye be needin a ride?" the dwarven woman asked with her heavy accent.

"Where do they go?" I asked in response.

"Ye don't know where?" she asked in a surprised voice. I shook my head slowly. "T' Stormwind 'n Ironforge! My, if ye don't know where then perhaps ye should be visitin there first to get ye passport!"

"I believe I will." I bowed to her and walked back to the Inn to gather my things. But of course, not before running into Tiras.

"There you are!" he greeted me.

"Hello Tiras. It was... interesting to meet you, but now I must be going."

"Where to?" He asked a she followed me upstairs to my rented room.

"I don't know, Ironforge or Stormwind I suppose," I replied as I gathered my things. "Where ever I walk to."

"Alone?"

"Of course." I pulled my pack onto my back and started my way down the stairs.

"You sure you don't want an escort or something?" he called from the room.

"I will be fine," I called back. I bought a few items from the Inn keeper before I headed out to the Wetlands.

----------------

About an hour later, I stopped to eat some lunch. I dropped my pack and took out some bread, nibbling on it just a little bit.

As I sat, my mind wandered to the journey ahead of me. Where _was_ I going? One of the major cities of course, but where after that? I could go back to Darnassus and protect them. Or I could go to the frontline, or raid horde towns to gain control over them. I never really thought about it before, but since everyone asks me where I'm going, maybe I should find out...

I shook my head, deciding I didn't need to find out right now. I covered the rest of the bread in some cloth and placed it back in my pack. Then something caught my eye: a small white stone with a blue swirl in the middle. A hearth stone. I never bought one of those... Right underneath it was a small note on the Menthial Harbor parchment.

"Come back sometime" it read. Tiras. At least he wasn't stalking me. With this new thought in my head, I searched the perimeter of my area. I was quite glad I didn't find him, but I did find something else: an extremely large group of the horde... And they were headed for Menthial Harbor. Those drunken bastards wouldn't be able to stand up against a surprise attack. I had to get to them before that horde raid did. I could run, but I may only be able to get to them just before the attack. That wouldn't be enough time to sober up and prepare.

"Come back sometime." I think I would.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CmH signing off. Well, that's chapter 2 .


	3. Damn Frying Pan

HELLO! I am back. I would like to thank **Nightshara** for reviewing. I'm glad you love it, and I'm really glad you came back for chappie 2. I agree with one of the things you said, but everyone is entitled to their opinion.

NOW WITH THE DISCLAIMER JUST BECAUSE IT'S FUN! (I have a general disclaimer on my profile, but it's a really long profile so you might not wanna read it): I do not own WoW, the geniouses at Blizzard do. And I do not own Tiras, my boyfriend does, for that is his toon on WoW. Also, in up coming chappie's I do not own Linkc, my good friend stickmario645 does. I do however own Ly'syn and Anatherin. I think that's pretty much it... OH! I own my socks too!

Also, sorry I've been gone, I've been sick and well... when you're throwing up you don't feel much like typing... you feel like taking a bath -- n e who...

**Damn Frying Pan**

I rushed back to my pack. Though I'd never used one, I knew how hearth stones worked. You say where you want to go and it takes you there, though you need to know the way there since it takes you there through a path in your mind. On the down side, it takes weeks to be able to take you there again.

Once it was in my hands, I threw my belongings into my pack and prepared to speak those words.

"Menthial Harbor." Then I was there. No one seemed surprised by my sudden appearance, I was almost completely unnoticed.

"That didn't take too long." Almost... "Miss me already?" He smirked again.

"Hardly," I said, slightly out of breath. "I need whoever is in charge of defense around here." I walked out of the Inn, knowing he would follow.

"Why?" Good puppy.

"There is a horde raid coming," I replied in a hushed tone. His eyes grew slightly wider in his drunken state.

"Are you sure?"

"Comepletely." He tilted his head to the right.

"Follow." He led me to a tower I hadn't noticed when I left. He walked up to one of the guards then motioned for me to come over.

"This is Ly'syn," he told the stout man. "She saw them."

"How many?" he asked with his heavy dwarven accent.

"Fifty at least," I replied. The small man shook his head. "I can fight if you need more soldiers."

"YE?" he asked as if I were talking about something completely insane.

"Yes."

"Ye seem ta only be thirteh! Ye be wishen fer death, youngen."

"31... and it is a great honor to die in battle," I told him.

"Well, we be needin a priest then."

"I'm a palidan," Tiras said, stepping foreward. "I can help too."

"Alright," the guard said, "I'll gather teh troops. Ye prepare ye selves." I saluted the guard, as did he. We waited till Tiras, the poor drunk, stumbled to a salute as well. The guard nodded and left us.

"_You're_ helping?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I've got a few years under mi belt," he replied, mocking the dwarf's accent. I managed to give a small laugh. "C'mon, lets suit up."

"_Why_ are you helping me?" I asked again.

"Why shouldn't I?" then he smirked. "Let's go, no time to lose." I was beginning to think maybe he wasn't as drunk as I had thought. Then he tripped over a poor, helpless gnome and ran into a ram, setting it running and kicking.

"No, he is completely intoxicated."

-------------------------------------------------------------

With some newer, more sturdy armor, I was ready to fight, but that bastard didn't think so.

"Listen Ly," he called me by the nickname he gave me, "You need to stay close to me so I can heal you."

"How close?" I asked, seriously considering a restraining order. He smirked his famous smirk and pulled me close so that our chests were touching.

"I like this distance." I scoffed and pushed him away. "I mean it Ly, stay close."

"I will... maybe..." I mumbled that last bit.

"Aye captain!" one of the guards bellowed. "The horde be a-comin!"

"Right! All arms to the gate!" I lined up with the other soldiers, standing somewhat close to Tiras.

"Make sure your armor's tight," he whispered in my ear. I tapped my boots then nodded, announcing they were.

The horde inched closer and closer until a deep, raspy voice screamed, "CHARGE!" This was our que to charge as well. I pulled out my axe, swinging it around a few times. Glaring at the oncoming raid, I ran in and clashed with a large orc warrior. His strength had to be double mine. He attempted to slash my side, but I blocked him with my shield. I thought I had him until I realized he was duel wielding and he slashed my other side instead.

"AAH!" I screamed. Although my side was open and bleeding, I fought on. Just a few moments passed when the pain left. Tiras must have healed me. My suspicions were confirmed when he appeared behind the orc and knocked him out with his shield.

"What'd I say about staying close?" he asked smugly. I scowled at him.

"Thank you for healing me," I said as I ran off to fight the rest of the horde.

"LY! STAY CLOSE!" he called after me.

That is pretty much how the rest of the battle went. I ran from Tiras, he yelled at me, I came close to death, he healed me, we finished off the enemy, and repeat. At least, until the end of the battle.

I just ran from Tiras when he didn't call after me. I went back to try and find him, but before I knew it I was surrounded by various weapons, ready to attack. Oddly enough the thing to do me in was a quick blow to the head by what I later found out was a frying pan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it, chappie three. In chappie four comes the outcome of the battle, and Ly'syn meets a new friend.


	4. Linkc

Hi guys. I would like to make a very important announcement. There are people telling me they are against some of the things that were said in some of the chapters, ppl telling me that my action is choppy, and ppl telling me that they don't believe everyone is drunk. THIS IS FROM LY'SYN'S POV. This means that to her, everyone seemed drunk. It's called exaggeration, everyone does it. It's like when you catch a small fish and every time you talk about the fish it somehow gets bigger and bigger. Also, she said the gnome was helpless because it wasn't expecting some idiot to trip over it. And for the last part about the choppy action, yes it was choppy, and for a very good reason. She got hit in the head with a frying pan guys. Her memory's not going to be the best. And this story isn't being told as if all of this happened 3 seconds ago. It will all be cleared up later on. I'd tell you now but I don't want to ruin it XP.

I just needed to clear that up for you all.

Now on with the chapter .

**Linkc**

My head was killing me. I tried to rub my temples, but my arms were being restrained by something. When I looked up I saw they were chains. A prisoner of war. I figured they would torture me to death, or made me starve. I thought of many possible situations, all ending in my death. I couldn't cry at this realization though. I guess it just seemed right, my dying in such a place. I was sure that when the alliance won the wa they would discover my body so all would be well.

It didn't happen any of the ways I thought.

"Look mon," said a woman with a very heavy accent, reminded me of those drunks in Menthial. "She be up."

"Good," said a deep, raspy voice. "Now we can deal with her." They walked into my small chamber, bearing weapons and a torch.

The troll, quite beautiful despite the many stories I've heard, looked at me with great disgust. She looked ready to spit on me. The orc just seemed to be happy holding a large club, not the most reassuring look to be honest. The troll brought the torch up to my face to get a closer look at me.

"Yeah, it her," she said. "She look like Anaterin." And then she spat on the ground.

"What?" I gasped, surprised at the mention of my brother's name.

"Quiet!" the orc croaked, striking me across the face with his large club rather harshly. "Let us deal with her now."

"We can burn her face," suggested the troll. "or her whole body and eat her." The orc seemed a bit distrubed by the suggestion.

"Or we could just burn her."

"If you wanted her dead, why bring her here?" a male troll asked from the shadows.

"Zug Zug Linkc," the orc greeted the new arrival.

"Just kill her, do not drag it out." Linkc suggested.

"She Anaterin's sista," the female troll said, spitting again.

"And he's dead.He da one who did da crime, not da girl. She has nuttin to do wit it."

"He killed our families!" cried the orc. "Now we kill his!"

"Den do it already. She don't deserve torture. If her family must grieve more den at least make her suffering quick."

"I have no family," I spoke up. The orc looked ready to strike me again, but Linkc stepped in the way.

"What you say?" he asked me.

"My fasmily is dead, if you kill me, no one will grieve."

They stayed quiet for a few moments until Linkc took the club frm the orc.

"You be wise to keep your mouth shut, sista." Then I was out again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing I saw was a green mohawk. My inner alarm was going off. I struggled, figuring I was being restrained again. Unfortunately it was too dark to see very much.

"It be alright sista," the green mohawk said. The voice sounded slightly familiar. "I be takin ya back." The word back made me realize what was going on, he was carrying me.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"There be no reason to torture ya. I take ya back."

"...Thank you..."

"One question though. Are ya really Anaterin's sista?" After he said this, I rested my head on his shoulder. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Yes," I answered, preparing for my own question. "What did they mean by Anatherin killing their families? That doesn't sound like him."

Linkc sighed. "I tink he was followin orders, but he came and destroyed our villages. He set dem on fire, slaughtered civilians. But den he killed a child... He screamed, den he killed himself."

I gasped. At first, I knew he would never do anything like that, but then I thought about it. He would always follow orders. And he hated the horde via our losses in battle. And killing a child, no matter the race, it would tear him apart... It sounded like him. It really did.

Linkc placed me down on the ground, allowing me to walk freely.

"I leave you here, da alliance camp is down dis road," he told me.

"What about Menthial?" I asked.

"It be a mess right now," he answered quietly. I nodded.

"Thank you again," I told him, bowing in respect. He saluted me.

"Good luck Anaterin's sista."

"Call me Ly'syn."

"Good luck Ly'syn."

And I had my first friend of the horde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright there's chapter 4. Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter is a bit choppy as well because she got hit in the head twice XP


End file.
